Another Chance
by Lady Lydia
Summary: After Endless Waltz, there are still rebels to be fought off. Suddenly, five girls are myseriously found, it seems they are friends, but with the Tiger Organization and an exlover after them, what are the GW Boys to do?
1. Ch 1 Memory of The Betrayl

**Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover**

**TITLE: ANOTHER CHANCE**

A/N: Hi all! This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it!

I'm making most of this as I go along I also DO NOT own Gundam or Sailor Moon..Please say whether you hate it or like it or if it's soso...I'm also updating these chapters at different times..sometimes I just won't write and I'll update. If you see anything wrong please tell me!  
Here are the names I will use…  
Sailor Moon Usagi Tsukino  
Sailor Mars Rei Hino  
Sailor Mercury Ami Mizuno  
Sailor Venus Minako Aino  
Sailor Jupiter Makoto Kino  
Sailor Pluto Setsuna Meioh  
Sailor Neptune Michiru Kaioh  
Sailor Uranus Haraku Tenoh  
Sailor Saturn Hotaru Tomoe  
Chibi Moon Rini Tsukino  
Tuxedo Mask Mamrou Chiba

**So without further a due here's the fanfic..**

**----WARNING: Contains cursing!**

**Chapter 1: Memory of the betrayal**

_'Dead end! I look around and all I see are walls! This is entire thing is Mamoru and Rei's fault! Damn..there are only shadows because there's no moon tonight... '_  
Quickly Usagi hid behind a dumpster where the shadows are darker. While hiding, Usagi sighed, flashbacks of what just happened minutes ago reminded her how she got in this predicament.

_Flashback_

Usagi wanted to surprise her friends and Mamoru because she received a scholarship that only five people get every four years, she even got up on time for an entire year for school. Her friends never knew she was on time because she would hide out on the school grounds..they didn't have Usagi's classes anymore...of course she had to be late on purpose when they(scouts) wanted to hang out. But when she got there, she accidentally heard and saw their betrayal.

"That baka! She's always late! It's no wonder we decided to make ME our new leader of the sailor scouts!" Rei said while she sat in Mamoru's lap.

"Rei..She IS the princess of the moon so we still need to be there for her." Ami said. Makoto and Minako agreed. "Well she can't have my Mamoru!" Rei said. The others exchanged uneasy glances.

"Rei, she's our friend and our princess, we must still protect her..." Makoto trailed off as Rei and Mamoru kissed.

"Well at least Usagi doesn't know what's going on." Said Mina,

"That ditz can't figure anything out on her own!" Rei said.

She was about to say more but Usagi threw open the door.

"So you think I'm no one important! Well for YOUR information Miss High-and- Mighty I'm NOT really a ditz!" At everyone's shocked face Usagi smiled.

"Yeah. You didn't know THAT did you! I was trying to be the princess everyone wanted me to be…to be strong and dependable and reliable. I worked hard to change for YOU ALL. But since you already found a new and better leader I'll leave!" Usagi ran out the door, while the scouts started getting up and calling after her.

She transformed into Sailor Moon hoping she could out-run them.

But they also transformed and were gaining on her.

_End Of Flashback_

'_Damn them all! Setsuna help me! Please!' _ Usagi held the Silver Crystal close while begging for Sailor Pluto's help.

"Setsuna..I Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity ask you to help me leave this place!"

Just as Sailor Moon saw the scouts a black hole appeared and sucked Sailor Moon

right before the scouts eyes.

**okay..I'mma stop here and I bet some of you probably aren't to happy**

**with that..but The title of the chapter does say BETRAYAL But**

**so I won't make ya madder the Gundam Pilots are next...So...Enjoy!**

**P.S. Anyone who has an idea PLEASE PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE tell me!**

**Either email me or just tell me your ideas in the reviews!**

**Thanks a bunch**

**Lady Lydia**


	2. Ch 2 They Meet

**Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover**

**TITLE: ANOTHER CHANCE**

  
Here are the names I will use…  
Sailor Moon Usagi Tsukino  
Sailor Mars Rei Hino  
Sailor Mercury Ami Mizuno  
Sailor Venus Minako Aino  
Sailor Jupiter Makoto Kino  
Sailor Pluto Setsuna Meioh  
Sailor Neptune Michiru Kaioh  
Sailor Uranus Haraku Tenoh  
Sailor Saturn Hotaru Tomoe  
Chibi Moon Rini Tsukino  
Tuxedo Mask Mamrou Chiba

**----WARNING: Contains cursing!**

A/N: I DO NOT OWN GW OR SM……..Enjoy….

**Chapter 2: They Meet**

"Yo Heero! How's it going?" Duo said as all the former Gundam Pilots came into  
the same room.  
"..." Heero replied.  
"I see he hasn't changed since Marie Maeya"  
**(Sorry if I misspelled it but this is after the Endless Waltz...I changed a few details though ;-))**  
Trowa didn't reply, Quatre just smiled and Wufei just muttered under his breath.  
"So any of you know why we were called here? Quatre asked.  
"Something about an onna." Wufei said.  
Just then Dr. J walked in. Everyone nodded their greeting to him as he walked in front of the conference room.   
"I'll get to business seeing as we're running out of time." Dr. J began. The pilots sat down in the chairs that were available for them.

"A few days ago, some of our employees found a young girl unconscious and dressed whether weirdly. Then the next day we found 4 more girls in the same spot as the first. We examined the girls and found that each girl has a very high energy level, though they seem normal. It's high enough that it attracted the Tiger Organization. Your mission is to protect these girls. If the Tiger organization gets them there is no telling what would happen. You will have to protect them, find out whose side they are on, and why they have such a enormous power strength. You must find out everything, their past, why they are here, everything you can. We checked our databases, and none of the girls were in it. We put as much information as we could, the rest is up to you all. You will take the five girls to the Peacecraft Academy and hide there. If it becomes unsafe, relocate to another safe facility. But do not separate from the girls."  
The Gundam Pilots were about to stand up when Dr. J. cleared his throat.

"Before you go...You each will have to share a dorm with the girls."  
When they turned around all had the expression of shock (except Herro). Then as if they snapped out of a trance they started talking all at once. The doctor looked at them.  
Duo of course seemed happy, Heero just shrugged, Wufei was yelling at the injustice of having to share a room with a "weak onna", Quatre was just blushing, and Trowa just looked grim.  
"Mission Accepted" Heero stated.

While the others were looking at him, surprised. After what Heero went through with Relena, he is willingly going to be alone with another girl?  
Dr. J. smiled and handed Heero the papers containing information of the girl that Heero would protect. Duo almost ran the others down reaching for the girl he was to share a room with. Quatre slowly took his information, then Trowa and finally Wufei.

"Hey Dr. J!" Duo yelled suddenly. "What if the girls know each other and want to see each other? Is it safe enough to let them be together before we discover their information?"  
As the other four pilots waited Dr. J. replied "Yes they can. Just watch them more carefully when they are together. Anymore questions?"  
"There are no names of the young girls. Why is that?" Trowa asked  
"We don't know who or what they are. Like I said, their energy is high, much higher then any normal human. We have no information on our databases. Any more questions?"  
When the pilots didn't answer, Dr. J. simply said, "Go to the hospital dorm and start your mission." Then the pilots' disappeared.

**_In The Hospital Dorm  
_**Slowly Usagi as Sailor Moon came awake. She was laying down and everything around her was white. Way above her head there was some kind of glass wall where people were probably watching her. She felt so light headed but knew she was on military ground. She didn't know how she knew but she just...knew. Slowly she felt herself slip back into the darkness of sleep. Her last thought was _Where are the scouts? And are they okay?_

Heero POV

_Well here is where 'she' is_ Heero thought. He knocked on the door out of 'politeness' then entered. She was lying down with machines all around her...but the machines were turned off...She only had an IV going out of her arm. _Maybe I should get a nurse to wake her up _Heero thought. Just then Sailor Moon (I will be using their names, but remember that the GW Boys don't know their names yet!) stirred and awoke staring at Heero_.  
'She's beautifu, like an angel…'_ Heero thought.  
But he just stared back while she stared at him. When Heero was about to speak a nurse walked in. "Oh you must be the guy who's taking this girl to the Peacecraft Academy. Let me get her ready and if you would please wait outside."  
Heero didn't want to leave but just nodded and left.

Trowas POV

"Excuse me sir, do you need help?" A red headed nurse asked Trowa as he halted at the door where 'the girl' was. Trowa looked at the nurse and nodded. "I'm here to take a girl to the Peacecraft Academy."  
"She's ready I just have to wake her up."  
"I'll do that I have to talk to her privately." Trowa said stopping the nurse from going into the room. She nodded and walked away. When he was sure no one was around he opened the door and entered. Sailor Jupiter was sitting on the edge of the bed with her eyes closed and her feet barely touching the ground. She didn't notice that anyone was in the room until Trowa cleared his throat. Sailor Jupiter looked up and stared at him.  
"Who are you and where am I?" Sailor Jupiter said simply and coldly. She was a fighter and she wanted…no..needed..to find Usagi and the others.  
Trowa closed the door and said simply, "I'm Trowa and you're on a military base."  
Sailor Jupiter started at the words "military base".  
"Where there any others then me?" She asked in the same tone of voice.  
Trowa narrowed his gaze. _Should I tell her now? No then she'll want to see them. I'll wait until we're at the Academy to tell her_ Trowa remained silent.  
"You need to come with me. Then your questions will be answered." Then Trowa walked out of the room.

Duos POV

'_hmmmm wonder what "the girl" looks like...hope she's a total babe! I can't wait to meet her. I'll have to read her file when we get back to the academy. Okay here's where she is. Let my good looks and charm be my guide._  
As Duo walked in he notice there were no windows and that the only door is the one he's coming out of. The only thing in the room was a few machines and a bed...which was empty...  
_'Where is she?'_ he wondered.  
As he walked in he saw a blonde sneaking out. Duo quickly shut the door and pinned the blonde to the wall.  
"Who are you?" Duo asks calmly. The blonde just struggled to get lose and didn't reply until Duo relaxed his grip a little.  
"My name is Sailor Venus. Who are you and where am I? Where there any other girls like me that you know of? If so where are they?"  
Duo had to blink because one minute she's struggling to get lose the next she's asking questions when HE should be the one asking the questions!  
"uhhhh my name is Duo Maxwell. I'll tell you everything but the nurse has to make sure your stable enough to come with me." Duo let her go since she was the one he was supposed to protect.  
Sailor Venus crossed over her arms and stared at him and replied, "What makes you think I'll go ANYWHERE with you! You might be a yoma in the form of a human. But I don't seem to have a choice. So I'll go with you until I'm stronger and until I find the others."  
Duo just scratched his head and walked out mumbling about women having their own ways.

Quatres POV

'_I bet the other guys just walked in and didn't knock...sigh well manners come first.'_ Quatre thought before knocking on the door where 'the girls' room is. The nurse opened it and he walked in. Like the other rooms all it has are a few machines, a bed, and a door, which Quatre came in. She was sitting on the bed and when Quatre came in she looked at him.  
_'She looks exhausted.'_ Quatre felt a strong need to protect this girl and help her.  
"Excuse me?" Quatre broke his train of thought and noticed that she had asked him a question.  
"I'm sorry Miss. What did you ask?" Quatre replied.  
"I want to know if there are any others like me. Where am I?" Quatre took a deep breathe... knowing he couldn't lie to her even if he tried to.  
"I'll be protecting you against harm. You are in a hospital on military grounds. Yes there are others like you. I have to get you to the Peacecraft Academy then you can meet them."  
Sailor Mercury looked blanked for a second then got up, walked in front of Quatre and asked, "Are they ok? Will they be protected as well?" Quatre looked at her thinking how beautiful she was then snapped out knowing she asked another question.  
"They are in the same shape as you I suppose. Yes they are being protected. I have friends who also will protect them."  
_Whether they like it or not_ he added in thought. The nurse signaled him out of the room so she could get the girl ready. "I will answer more of your questions later Miss. But right now you must prepare to leave." As he was leaving Sailor Mercury called out, "What's your name?" Quatre looked back and replied, "My name is Quatre Rebober Winner." Then he left.

Wufei's POV

'_Weak onna...I would rather fight then protect a weak onna!'_  
Wufei let his thoughts trailed off as he entered and saw 'the girl' kneeling in front of the bed, she looked as if she was meditating. Wufei just sighed and yelled, "Onna! Get up and get ready! I have to take you to the Peacecraft Academy!"  
Sailor Mars opened her eyes to see the rude man with slick black hair tied in a ponytail. In a way he was kind of cute...if you could forget about his rude language.  
"Who are you? Are you a yoma? If so you better get ready to be punished you scum!" Wufei actually blinked and took a step back...he was surprised an onna would stand up to him like that. In a calmer voice he said, "My name is Wufei. You are on a military base in a hospital. I AM NOT yoma scum." He crossed his arms over waiting to see if she would fight him as she threatened. Sailor Mars stared unblinking at him while debating to believe him or not. But her instincts told her to trust him as did her heart.  
"My name is Sailor Mars. Are there other girls my age that you have found?"  
Wufei thought_, 'She should know about her friends even though she might be the enemy...she seems to be really worried about her friends. She looks beautiful when she looks worried...I must stop these thoughts on this weak onna. She can't compare to me!'_  
Wufei cleared his throat and replied, "There are other girls and my friends are going to protect them as I will protect you. Now the nurse will come and help you so we can go to the academy. There you can see your friends for yourself."  
With that Wufei turned on his heel and left the room. A minute later a nurse came in.

I know...kinda boring...but get the boring stuff out of the way and get the excitement rolling e-mail me if you have any please go to the review board thingy-ma-bob...Thanks...

Lady Lydia...

e-mail:

!PLEASE PUT SUBJECT AS FANFICTION!


	3. Ch 3 The Start of A Reunion

**Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover**

**TITLE: ANOTHER CHANCE**

I'm making most of this as I go along I also DO NOT own Gundam or Sailor Moon..Please say whether you hate it or like it or if it's soso...I'm also updating these chapters at different times..sometimes I just won't write and I'll update. If you see anything wrong please tell me!  
Here are the names I will use…  
Sailor Moon Usagi Tsukino  
Sailor Mars Rei Hino  
Sailor Mercury Ami Mizuno  
Sailor Venus Minako Aino  
Sailor Jupiter Makoto Kino  
Sailor Pluto Setsuna Meioh  
Sailor Neptune Michiru Kaioh  
Sailor Uranus Haraku Tenoh  
Sailor Saturn Hotaru Tomoe  
Chibi Moon Rini Tsukino  
Tuxedo Mask Mamrou Chiba

**----WARNING: Contains cursing!**

I forgot to warn you in Chapters 1 & 2 but Usagi isn't that clumsy or idiotic anymore..as I said before I'm changing a few details here and there... Ummmmm let's seeeee... I DO NOT own Gundam Wing OR Sailor Moon...if you have any questions or want to point out any mistakes I did PLEASE either email me or say so in the review..Thanks and here's Ch. 3!

**Ch. 3: The Start Of A Reunion **

"THIS IS THE PEACECRAFT ACADEMY!" Sailor Venus screamed when she saw the huge mansions. Duo could only shake his head.  
"Yes, this is where we'll be going to school."  
_'First she's quiet and ready to kill me now she's excited and anxious to get inside the crazed school'_  
"Hey Duo! You awake! Come on I want to know about this place!" Sailor Venus said with bright excited eyes. Duo couldn't help chuckling and smiling down at her. He parked his car and led her into the building.  
"Sailor Venus I don't think I'll be able to give you a full tour...you see I have to meet some friends of mine and ummmm well...you asked about having other girls like you...there are. And we're going to meet them once everyone is here. Also, before anyone sees you, you will need to change clothes." Sailor Venus stood with her eyes twinkling like they do when she sees a really cute guy.  
_'Just think..we'll be together again like one big happy family.._' Sailor Venus shook off her thought and grabbed Duo's arm.  
"Come on I want to know as much as I can before I meet the girls and your friends!" Duo laughed and walked with her telling her everything he knew about the academy.

_'This is a huge place! But still.I need to find the other scouts so we can find our Princess..I hope they're okay..'  
_"Miss?" Trowa asked glancing at her as they walked around the Peacecraft Academy.  
"Yeah? Sorry I was thinking."  
Trowa nodded and asked again, "Do you need a map for the academy?"  
Sailor Jupiter studied the building ahead of them, "Yeah I think I will. Thanks. What is your name?"  
Trowa nodded and answered as they continued to walk "Trowa Barton."  
_'He is so strange. He still didn't answer my question if the girls are here or not.'_  
"Trowa, at the hospital I asked you if there were other girls my age that were found." Trowa nodded. "Well were there?"  
Trowa stopped walking and thought for a minute..._'The guys are already on their way here. I don't think it could hurt if she saw her friends instead of asking more questions.'_ He thought.  
"Yes there are. My…comrades….are taking care of them. We can go see them soon." Sailor Jupiter stopped and stood with her mouth hanging open.  
"They're HERE!" Trowa nodded again and continued walking. Sailor Jupiter just shook her head. "Will we all meet or just one at a time?" She asked.  
"We will all meet once they are settled in. Come on, we're going to be late." Sailor Jupiter started getting excited. Soon she would see her friends again…then they could find Usagi and explain what happened.

"Quatre thank you for being so nice and gentlemanly towards me." Sailor Mercury talked for the first time since Quatre started giving a tour of the Peacecraft Academy. Quatre looked at her then smiled.  
"Your welcome. It's no problem at all. When the guys call after they get settled then we'll meet your friends." Sailor Mercury glanced at Quatre from the corner of her eye.  
"Quatre I have a few questions I need to know." Quatre stopped walking and faced Sailor Mercury.  
"I'll answer as many as I can. The other questions may have to wait until we're with the group." Sailor Mercury nodded her understanding and continued.  
"How do you know that we'll all be in one place?"  
Quatre smiled and replied, "While the guys and I were waiting for you and your friends to get ready to come here we talked and decided when and where to meet." Sailor Mercury digested that information.  
"Why do we need protection?"  
"I can't answer that yet."  
"Where are we? I don't recognize the name 'Sanq Kingdom' "  
Quatre turned around, "Your on Earth of course. The San Kingdom is on Earth, not the colonies. There is a similar school like the Sanq Kingdom on the colonies though."  
"Colonies?"  
"The 'cities' in space."  
Sailor Mercury stared at him and stopped walking.  
Quatre continued to walk while saying, "The guys don't like to be kept waiting and I'm sure you want to meet your friends." Sailor Mercury was too excited and stunned to ask her other questions.  
_'Soon we'll all be together like we were before then we can explain to Usagi that we didn't mean what we said..'_

"Onna if you ask me one more time I'll.." Wufei was interrupted by Sailor Mars.  
"You'll do what? Jump off a cliff! That's fine by me!" Wufei took a long deep breath. "Look onna.."  
"STOP CALLING ME ONNA! MY NAME IS Sailor Mars NOT ONNA!"  
Wufei just glared at her and tried again, "Okay SAILOR MARS I know you want to see your friends but we have to wait until they guys call..." Wufei trailed off seeing as Sailor Mars was going to start up again.  
"But they HAVE called!" Wufei pressed his fingers to his forehead trying to ease the aching.  
"Onn-Sailor Mars that was only 3 of the guys. I have to wait until Heero calls THEN we can meet your friends. Until then I'm showing you around trying to be nice to an on-a person like you." Wufei continued the walk and pocketed his communicator.  
_'If she does this everyday I'll never be able to protect her.'_  
"Look Wufei I'm sorry. I'm just worried about my friends. You see we came here to find another friend of ours. Her name is Usagi." At the Sailor Mars remembered the night she took off even though she wasn't there...

**Flashback**

_So you think I'm no one important! Well for YOUR information Miss High-and- Mighty I'm NOT really a ditz!" At everyone's shocked face Usagi smiled._

_"Yeah. You didn't know THAT did you! I was trying to be the princess everyone wanted me to be…to be strong and dependable and reliable. But since you already found a new and better leader I'll leave!" Usagi ran out the door…_

**End Of Flashback**

"Sailor Mars? Are you okay?" Sailor Mars blinked back the tears forming and the memory away.  
"Yeah I'm okay, come on tell me more about this place and this Relena person." Wufei shrugged and continued waiting for Heero.  
_'I wonder why Heero hasn't called…he should've been here before any of us...he's always early and never late.'_  
Wufei stopped his thoughts and began the tour again.

_'I can't believe I'm going to be late! I'm never late! I bet I'll be teased by Duo and the others just might bring it up every minute they can.'_  
Heero glanced beside him at the blonde girl that was making him late.  
_'It's because of her I'm late yet I don't feel angry at her. Maybe I really have lost all of my emotions forever..'_  
Heero let the thought stick to his mind and repeat over and over while wondering if it was true or not.  
"Look I'm not apologizing Heero. You're not telling me anything. As far as I'm concerned you're an enemy and not to be trusted at all." Sailor Moon, said. She had her arms crossed over and was looking either out the windshield or the passenger side glass. Heero sighed and took a deep breath.  
"We're going to the Peacecraft Academy. There when you're settled we'll meet with my 'friends' that are protecting other girls like you." Sailor Moon jerked her head towards him at the words "other girls like you" Sailor Moon couldn't speak for a moment and then what Herro expected to happen...happened.  
"What do they look like? How long have they been here? Are they looking for me?" Heero took another deep breath.  
_'I never talk this much yet here I am answering her questions..I must be losing my touch.'  
_"They are about your age. One is tall, has medium brown hair, another has long black hair and is about you height. The third girl is shorter and has shorter 'blue' hair. The last, has long blonde hair like yours except it's in a bow. No more questions for right now. We're here." Heero said while getting out of the car.  
_'I trust him already even though he isn't speaking much and I have no idea where I am. I have no choice. If I want to see my friends again I'll go with him…until I'm stronger and can defend myself..' _Sailor Moon thought as she got out of the car and followed Heero inside one of the three mansions.  
"What's this place called?" Sailor Moon asked not sure if Heero would answer.  
"Peacecraft Academy. Now no more questions until you see the others." Heero kept walking and Sailor Moon sighed and followed reluctantly. When she caught up with Heero she saw him talking to four other people. One with a long braid was laughing and making some joke about Heero "being late for a first time" and "losing his touch". Then he looked up and saw her.  
"Come on they're on their way to our meeting place."  
"I don't think I want to meet the other girls. Just take me to where I need to stay."  
Heero looked at her and could see all the emotions she felt…anger…sadness….defeat….  
"You are going to meet up with them, even if I have to drag you or carry you." Heero stated coldly. Sailor Moon looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. But she pushed them back. She had to be strong. Sailor Moon nodded and followed him to where she would meet her former friends…the ones that betrayed her.

The End

for this chapter...I'll hopefully get Chapter 4 out by tonight or tomorrow Also please quit being such critics on my FIRST on everyone makes a FEW mistakes every now and then! Seeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssssssssh please review and if you want/need to email me my email address is: 


	4. Ch 4 The Meeting & Start of Explanation

**Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover**

**TITLE: ANOTHER CHANCE**

I'm making most of this as I go along I also DO NOT own Gundam or Sailor Moon..Please say whether you hate it or like it or if it's soso...I'm also updating these chapters at different times..sometimes I just won't write and I'll update. If you see anything wrong please tell me!  
Here are the names I will use…  
Sailor Moon Usagi Tsukino  
Sailor Mars Rei Hino  
Sailor Mercury Ami Mizuno  
Sailor Venus Minako Aino  
Sailor Jupiter Makoto Kino  
Sailor Pluto Setsuna Meioh  
Sailor Neptune Michiru Kaioh  
Sailor Uranus Haraku Tenoh  
Sailor Saturn Hotaru Tomoe  
Chibi Moon Rini Tsukino  
Tuxedo Mask Mamrou Chiba

**----WARNING: Contains cursing!**

I (once again) Do Not own any Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing...also If you think of a better title for my fanfic please keep it to yourself. Also stop being critics! Everyone is allowed to write their own fanfic and however they want it sessh...if you don't like my story then please don't review...Sorry if this is being mean or anything to some people but give me a brake and cut me some slack. Here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it...I'll start trying to add more action since the boring stuff is out of the way...on with the fanfic...

**Chapter 4-The Meeting And Explanations Start(Short Chapter)**

'_Finally...I'll meet them... I'll have to be on my guard...they still might be against me..."  
_Sailor Moon thoughts ended when Heero stopped and opened a large door. When Heero opened the door there were tables, benches, plants, all kinds of flowers...Sailor Moon had never seen this many flowers, even on the Moon Kingdom!  
There were small benches and tables everywhere. In the middle of the garden sat her former four friends. Including the best friend that was like a sister to her – the same one that betrayed her so much Sailor Moon wanted to leave her beloved world to go to another.  
That same friend, with raven black hair looked up from the four and saw her. Heero moved away to join the other four boys that had earlier teased him, but now sat quiet, watching them.  
Sailor Mars stood up and started walking towards Sailor Moon slowly, as if any sudden movements would scare her.  
"Usako."  
Sailor Moon stared at her former best friend. She couldn't decide whether to hit her or hug her. Even though she had betrayed her deeply, she still loved her like a sister and missed her deeply.  
When Sailor Mars was close enough, Sailor Mars could see that Sailor Moon had tears in her eyes, Finally sailor Moon hugged Sailor Mars, and turned back into her normal clothes.  
"Usako"  
"Rei-chan."  
"I missed you Usako. I was so worried about you!"  
"Are you sure? You said you didn't need me anymore."  
"Usako, that wasn't me. Honest, it wasn't me. I never would betray you like that!"  
Usagi looked up at Rei, and she smiled at Usagi. When Usagi looked at her friends, she could see that they also had changed into themselves.   
"Usako, we need to tell you everything. We should have from the beginning. We didn't because we didn't want to hurt you, but we ended up hurting you more this way."  
Usagi nodded smiling, relieved to know her best friends hadn't betrayed her at all. She and Rei walked arm in arm to the tables where the girls were sitting. 

Rei secretly was hoping that Usagi would believe the impossible. Then, and only then, would they be together again…But Rei knew that when the truth came out, the scouts may not even be enough to help her through her trial of change and pain.

Sorry guys...gotta stop here hehe good place to stop...might make ya read my next chapter! Well...maybe...maybe not...Anyways...hope you like this...I know some of you might be a little confused but PLEASE BE PATIENT! I can type only so fast and get things updated only so fast and with so much time...as usual have any suggestions, comments or questions or a suggestion for a better TITLE then either say so in the reviews or email me at:

Thanks guys...I'll try to finish Chapter 5 by tomorrow evening!

Lady Lydia


	5. Ch 5 The Explanations Contd

**Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover**

**TITLE: ANOTHER CHANCE**

I'm making most of this as I go along I also DO NOT own Gundam or Sailor Moon..Please say whether you hate it or like it or if it's soso...I'm also updating these chapters at different times..sometimes I just won't write and I'll update. If you see anything wrong please tell me!  
Here are the names I will use…  
Sailor Moon Usagi Tsukino  
Sailor Mars Rei Hino  
Sailor Mercury Ami Mizuno  
Sailor Venus Minako Aino  
Sailor Jupiter Makoto Kino  
Sailor Pluto Setsuna Meioh  
Sailor Neptune Michiru Kaioh  
Sailor Uranus Haraku Tenoh  
Sailor Saturn Hotaru Tomoe  
Chibi Moon Rini Tsukino  
Tuxedo Mask Mamrou Chiba

**----WARNING: Contains cursing!**

alrighty then..here's Ch.5...I'm trying to either do half a chapter or a full chapter everyday...So it shouldn't take me to long to keep updating my fanfic UNLESS my mom or aunt make me stay off...I hope you like this chapter...Now you'll know some of the things that I didn't say in the beginning of the fanfic...I need to quit talking..here's Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-The Explanations**

"Rei."Usagi whispered.  
Rei wasn't sure if she could explain toUsagi what happened. But the others didn't seem to want to. So it was up to her…Besides, Rei knew more then the others did.  
"Usagi.We need to talk about that night. I need to tell you everything." Usagi didn't want to remember that night. It was a very hurtful night._ 'But.I still don't understand what Mina, Makoto, and Ami were trying to tell me. I guess I'll stand the memory to know what's going on.'_ "  
"Okay Rei. I'll listen." That shocked all four of the girls. Rei just nodded and together Usagi and Rei walked off from the others still in sight but out of hearing distance.

"Hey guys.Do you think it's wise to let them go that far away?" Duo asked seeing Rei and Usagi walking away.  
Heero looked up form what he was typing and watched the two friends. '_I think we need to let them talk..whatever caused Serena to runaway must have involved the other girls..now they're trying to explain what happened..'  
_Trowa and Quatre seemed to think the same but it was Quatre who spoke up first.  
"We need to let them talk. It seems they had a disagreement of some kind."  
"Maybe a misunderstanding is more like it." Trowa said.  
"Leave them be. They aren't far. They just went far enough to talk without us hearing it." Heero said still watching the two girls.  
"Yeah, your right Heero man..I wonder what they're talking about."  
_'We'll probably never know...But I don't need to know that onna's problems..'_ Wufei thought also watching the two girls. Heero went back to typing Duo was about to fall asleep and Trowa just stood watching all of the girls in case they tried to escape. While Wufei was in deep thought watching the two friends who were talking.

"Let's sit here Rei."Usagi said sitting on the bench close to some roses. Rei also sat. _'Where do I begin? Either way she still might be mad at me..But still.She needs to know everything..'_ "Usagi." Rei said looking into Usagi's eyes.  
"I'll hear you out before I make any kind of decision Rei. I promise that."   
"Usagi.either way you still might be mad at me. But you need to know what really was going on that night." Rei began. She cleared her throat and began telling her what happened that night.

"Usagi I had vision about all of us the Week before you left. I dreamt that there were 5 guys dressed as princes except for 2. One guy was at your side the other was at Ami's side. We were all dressed as our Princess's selves. The other 3 guys were in front of Lita, Mina, and I. Mamrou was in front of you and there was another guy beside you."

Usagi kept silent while trying to keep an open mind about what Rei was saying.  
"Okay I get it so far. Go on." Usagi said.  
Rei closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Usagi...Mamrou loved you, and he protected you from an unknown evil. Then I see the evil coming closer to you, but the scouts and I can't reach you in time. Instead of Mamrou protecting you from this unknown and strong evil, it swallows him then starts to go after you. Then, all of a sudden the guy that was standing beside you, protects you, and it seems your destiny is with him, not with Mamrou."  
When Rei opened her eyes to look at Usagi she had her mouth open and she looked ready to cry and scream. Rei put a comforting hand on Usagi's hand.  
"Usagi wait. There's more. After that you hugged and kissed him. I think that Mamrou isn't your 'meant-to-be'."  
Usagi looked calmer as Rei talked, then shook her head. "Rei." Usagi began, but Rei held up a hand.  
"Usagi. there's more then what I'm telling you. Please just try to believe me and keep an open mind." Usagi nodded.  
"This is about the night you left." Rei closed her eyes and tried to block the memory but it showed up in her mind clearly.

_Flashback_

_'I have to hurry up. I don't want Beryl to catch me doing this.'_ Rei thought as she finally broke into the enemy's apartment. She quickly went in and locked the door back. _'Have to hurry up! There's no telling when he'll return!'_  
Rei began going through Mamrou's things looking for proof of her theory. _'This is it! This can be enough proof for Usagi to believe me!'_ Rei thought happily as she found the plan Beryl had given "Mamrou".  
Rei was so happy she didn't hear the door open. It wasn't until her instinct told her to get out of there did she turn around. She saw "Mamrou" turning on the lights and seeing the mess Rei made. _'Oh no! If he sees me I'll never help Usagi before it's to late! I have to get out of here!'_

Rei looked around for a place to hide or escape. "So Rei, Your turning to evil now?" Mamrou said behind her. _'Oh Kuso!'_ Rei thought as she hid the picture.  
Thinking fast she came up with a story she hoped sounded true. "No Mamrou. I-I thought I saw a yoma as I was walking to meet the scouts. I came to investigate. I just got here." Rei said. _'I hope he buys this story.'_ Rei thought. Mamrou stood there with his arms crossed over studying her and Rei stared back trying to look innocent.

Finally Mamrou spoke up, "Then why was the door locked and the lights turned off?" Rei thought for a moment and emphasizing quickly she came up with an answer. "I didn't turn on the lights because I didn't want to alarm the yoma. I'm sorry but I had to pick the lock too to get in. And to answer your last question Mamrou, in case the yoma heard the door open and went to check it out I didn't want it to know someone was there so I locked it back." Rei finished.  
Heart pounding and with her instincts telling her he didn't buy it and to run, Rei waited for him to respond. Suddenly Mamrou smiled. Rei knew instantly that it wasn't going to be pretty.

"That's a very good story Rei. But I know you've had a vision concerning another past of ours. So I know you came here for proof for Usagi. But you won't give it to her." Mamrou said. The only thing Rei could think of to delay him so she could escape.

"You can't harm me Mamrou." Mamrou stopped just as he was walking towards her. "What makes you think that?" Mamrou said curiously.

Rei hoped this would give her enough time to escape while making him think and hopefully become a little worried or confused.

"I have to meet the scouts tonight soon. I'm already late. What excuse could you say to them to excuse me not being there? "

Mamrou stood still while thinking, then smiled again. "I'll say a yoma kidnapped you. While they're looking for a way to rescue you I'll make another copy of you." Rei pointed something out that just popped in her mind. "Then how will you explain me escaping unharmed without any help?"

Mamrou started walking again. "I'll emphasize. And enough questions and talking. You wouldn't be telling anyone anything Rei." Mamrou said lunging at her. Quickly Rei dodged him and ran as fast as she could out the door. "You won't tell them anything!" Mamrou shouted running after her. Rei ran as fast as she could possibly run.

Soon she could see the Temple. Just as she was seeing the light she felt someone grab her arm and shove her into the bushes nearby. When she looked up he saw a yoma that looked just like her. She didn't see Mamrou as he walked up he sneered, "I see you've met your replacement. She will help me drive off Usagi's pure hearted friends and maybe turn her pure heart a little…..colored. Then maybe I will have a chance to change the future Destiny is trying to make." Rei snapped out of her shock and surprise and was about to scream when everything went blank.

_End Of Flashback_

"Rei? Rei? Rei you okay?"Usagi said worriedly. Rei snapped back to the present realizing Usagi moved closer and was trying to get her to talk. Rei looked at Usagi's confused and worried face.  
"I'm sorry Usako I was lost in what happened that night."  
Usagi shook her head and asked, "Rei, something happened that I don't know about. I..I-I don't know how to tell you what really happened. You may not even believe me because I don't have proof!" Rei said tears showing again in her eyes, this time falling. Usagi, shocked laid Rei's head on her should and let her cry.  
"Usako, Mamrou is dead! Queen Beryl came back more powerful then any enemy we ever encountered! She killed the good Mamrou, the one you fell in love with. His heart is purely evil now, if he still has a heart. He's out to turn your heart evil!"

Sorry I'm ending here...I don't want to make to long chapters..Hope you guys enjoyed this! And again NO MORE CRTICS! Sesssssh Give a gal a break once in awhile :-) Hope oyu liked this chapter and the other chaps as well...I'll get started on Ch. 6 right away for those who LIKE MY FANFIC ( Anyways as usual if you have a suggestion for a title please either email me at or say your suggestions on the review.thanks

Lady Lydia


	6. Ch 6 Another Past,Another Love & Destiny

**Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover**

**TITLE: ANOTHER CHANCE**

I'm making most of this as I go along I also DO NOT own Gundam or Sailor Moon..Please say whether you hate it or like it or if it's soso...I'm also updating these chapters at different times..sometimes I just won't write and I'll update. If you see anything wrong please tell me!  
Here are the names I will use…  
Sailor Moon Usagi Tsukino  
Sailor Mars Rei Hino  
Sailor Mercury Ami Mizuno  
Sailor Venus Minako Aino  
Sailor Jupiter Makoto Kino  
Sailor Pluto Setsuna Meioh  
Sailor Neptune Michiru Kaioh  
Sailor Uranus Haraku Tenoh  
Sailor Saturn Hotaru Tomoe  
Chibi Moon Rini Tsukino  
Tuxedo Mask Mamrou Chiba

**----WARNING: Contains cursing!**

Once again, if your gonna grill me on a review..then please don't review...to many bad apples ruin the entire cart of apples...Well here's chapter 6..Sorry to those who think the chapters are to long...I'll shut up now : - )

**  
Chapter 6-Another Past, Another Love, Another Destiny**

Usagi froze. She even thought her heart froze. Rei looked up. Her tear stained eyes watched her. Usagi numbly got up and walked across to the other side of the rose bushes. Rei followed and put her hands on Usagi's shaking shoulders. "Usako..I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. But it is true. I saw Mamrou die in a vision, I went to the place where it happened and he was there, but he was already the evil Mamrou." Rei said.  
Usagi's shoulders quit shaking and she looked up at Rei. "You need to tell me everything Rei. Please."  
Rei knew Usagi was hurt by the sound of her voice. _'But it's to late. I knew that this information might hurt her, and I kept digging. There's no going back now.'_ Rei sighed deeply. "Usako come on let's sit back down and I'll tell you everything I know and my theories and visions." Usagi nodded and sat back down.

Heero tensed watching Usagi get up and walk over to the opposite side of Rei.  
"MAN! This totally sucks! We should go and hear what they're saying!" Duo complained loudly.  
Heero got up from typing, gathered his things and left. Trowa knew where Heero was going. "Duo, be patient." Trowa said simply, then sat where Hero sat.  
"Wonder where Heero went." Wufei wondered aloud.  
Trowa just shrugged. Quatre went back to looking at all of the girls making sure they weren't trying to escape. So far, Ami, Mina, and Makoto sat lady-like where they hugged and met Usagi._   
'Hope everything goes right..'_ Quatre thought.

Heero climbed the tree over Rei's and Usagi's head. He got comfortable and waited to see what they talked about.

"Usagi, this is what I think happened back in the Silver Millennium."  
"You were betrothed to Prince Mamrou Chiba. You loved him in your own way, but your true love was your body guard. But the Moon Kingdom needed the alliance your marriage would create because Queen Beryl was increasing her strength. Prince Mamrou, the good hearted one, was murdered by Queen Beryl, and then she replaced the Prince with the evil she placed inside his heart and mind. He would also do her bidding. She wanted to get you alone and kill you so the Moon Kingdom would weaken and she would control the rest of the universe."  
Usagi shook her head, trying to find some way out of this nightmare.  
"I can't believe this." Usagi whispered. "Usagi-chan, do you want me to continue or do you want to stop?"  
Usagi shook her head. "Continue. I don't want anymore misunderstandings Rei."   
Rei nodded and continued.  
"Mamrou, however, still loved and wanted you. So he decided to either kill Beryl or give you a chance to kill her. He wanted to try to turn your pure heart black so you would be like him. You wouldn't have anyone to learn on except for him. I think your bodyguard suspected something and confronted the Queen about it. She also had a theory but wasn't sure. She ordered your bodyguard to stick closer to you especially around Prince Mamrou and when you were alone. Prince Mamrou met with you at the garden, like you two usually did at night, and he transformed into his true self, the evil Mamrou. That's when your bodyguard comes and kills the evil Prince Mamrou. Beryl kills your body guard, who was trying to protect you. I'm not sure what happened but you and your mother used the Silver Crystal to kill Beryl, but you used all of your strength and died.. But we lived." Rei finished. Usagi closed her eyes and concentrated.

Heero could hardly believe what he was hearing._ 'The Angel a princess? I'll have to report this to Dr. J and the others..' _Heero thought.  
He suddenly thought of something_. 'This fake Mamrou was supposed to kill The Angel...what would happen if he came here too? Would I have to protect The Angel from him?' _Heero thought about what happened to Rei and what she said and Heero clenched his hands into fists. He felt like hurting someone. Not just someone…this evil Mamrou Chiba. _'Get control I have to stay on this mission!'_ Heero thought, pushing aside his emotions he waited for more information.

Guess I'll end here...Sorry to all who think I shouldn't and/or think I suck at writing a fanfic...oh well…don't like then don't read it…please ;- )...Well that's it for today...email me or say so in the review what you think

Lady Lydia


	7. Ch 7 The Guilt

**Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover**

**TITLE: ANOTHER CHANCE**

I'm making most of this as I go along I also DO NOT own Gundam or Sailor Moon..Please say whether you hate it or like it or if it's soso...I'm also updating these chapters at different times..sometimes I just won't write and I'll update. If you see anything wrong please tell me!  
Here are the names I will use…  
Sailor Moon Usagi Tsukino  
Sailor Mars Rei Hino  
Sailor Mercury Ami Mizuno  
Sailor Venus Minako Aino  
Sailor Jupiter Makoto Kino  
Sailor Pluto Setsuna Meioh  
Sailor Neptune Michiru Kaioh  
Sailor Uranus Haraku Tenoh  
Sailor Saturn Hotaru Tomoe  
Chibi Moon Rini Tsukino  
Tuxedo Mask Mamrou Chiba

**----WARNING: Contains cursing!**

okay I'm sorry for the very long delay in not putting chapter 6 up. But I forgot how to upload Chapters and it took me FOREVER to get my cousin to help me plus with school..I know too many excuses ;-) Anyways I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon..Wish I did! And I still need to know if I'm to use Japanese names..I'll start to use some of them but I forgot most names so I'll need a list from those who WANT the Japanese names.  
I know I said I would use English names, but I feel like using the Jap names...anyways On with the fic!

P.S. I also updated this chapter as well!

**Chapter 7-The Guilt **

"So..I did love my bodyguard?" Usagi asked quietly with her eyes closed. Rei sighed.

"I think so."

"And Mamrou probably didn't love me as much as he claimed. But he still died for me. My bodyguard seems to love me back and protected me with his life. Then I end up dying to avenge his death. There has to be more to this."

"Yes...there is something else."

"What?" Usagi asked hesitantly.

"Well...When I was knocked out from Mamrou I had another vision...We, as in Ami, Makoto, Mina and myself...were going to marry the four other princes that well look like...the pilots.."

Serena's mouth hung open, "YOUR SERIOUS!"

"Yes I am.."

"Do the others know?"

"Yes. I told them everything on our way here."

"Meaning?"

"We got Luna and Artemis to contact Setsuna and she transported us here. She said this is another dimension. Similar to our own but not ours."

"Oh...So, Do I get with my 'bodyguard'?"

"I don't know. But I do know that silent boy that is always close to is your bodyguard form my visions, and each one of the boys assigned to us, are the same princes' that we were supposed to marry. But I'm not sure if they truly are the same men."

"Rei, how do you know what the fake Mamrou and Rei did and said to me?"  
"Because, when he cloned me, the fake Rei and the real me exchanged memories, so when she was with Mamrou I was part of her, but I couldn't control her."  
"I see."

"Where did those onnas go too!" Wufei replied with annoyance.

"Wu-Man be patient for once." Replied Duo tauntingly.

"INJUSTICE!" Wufie screamed as he jumped up ready to kill Duo.

"We left for two minutes and already they're ready to kill themselves Usa." Rei laughed as she and Usagi came out from the shadows.

"Welcome back. Are you okay..Usa..Rei?" Ami asked.

Usagi nodded mutely and went to sit down a-ways from the group of scouts and pilots. Rei look over at Usagi and sighed and sat down with the group.

"Did you tell her?" Makoto asked?

"...Yes."

"Even about the truth about..Mamrou?" Mina asked quietly.

"Yes." Rei replied softly.  
Heero choose that moment to come out in the open. He went back to his laptop and sat down and started typing. The group of teenagers just sat there for awhile deep in thought. Soon it began to rain and they jumped up to get inside. Usagi slowly stood up and walked even slower behind the group. Heero was in front of her when he stopped and waited for her to get inside. He walked beside her until they were with the others.

"So...what now babe?" Duo asked Mina.

Mina glared at Duo at the word "babe" but stayed quiet.

"We should stay here until the rain stops. Agreed?" Ami asked. Everyone nodded.

The girls went up and sat where Usagi sat away from everyone.

"Hey girl you okay?" Makoto asked

Usagi nodded and looked off.

"Mamrou wasn't the one for you anyway." Mina chirped.

"It's not that." Usagi replied softly.

"Then what is it?" Rei asked

"I never loved Mamrou as in forever love, but I was going to marry him. When I was supposed to help him get away form Beryl, half of me didn't want too but I did it because I knew it was expected of me. Now I find that I didn't love him at all and could have ended this just by leaving him. All this hurt and pain..it's my fault."

"No it isn't!" The girls shouted together, startling not only Usagi but the G-Pilots. Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes.

"Yes..it is. Just please, leave it alone."

The girls looked at Usagi and one by one went up and hugged her until they were all enveloped in a group hug. Quatre smiled knowingly while Heero went back to his laptop. Wufei went back to muttering about "weak onnas" while Duo and Trowa went to sleep.

_**1 Week Later**_

"Hey Heero!" Usagi replied cheerfully, coming out of her room. Heero just looked at her and walked her down to lunch where everyone was to meet everyday after school. The group had gotten accustom to staying in the same dorm. The rooms were all in the same building. The guys slept on the couch, chairs and floor. The girls got the beds and they all shared the three bathrooms. The girls would go first and then the guys. None of the girls went somewhere without one of the guys with them. Usually it was Heero with Usagi, Makoto with Trowa, Mina with Duo, Rei with Wufei and Ami and Quatre. ((Like my pairings?))  
So far, Heero and the guys had the girls name, age, address – even though it couldn't be found on colonies or Earth, and of course, they had told them about being Sailor Soldiers. But not about the 'Silver Millennium' Heero had heard about or the 'bodyguards'.

"Hey everyone! Sorry we're late I wanted to see how I was doing at this school."

"How ARE you doing odango head?" Rei asked while reading a book.

Usagi smiled smugly, "Tell me all of yours and you can see mine."

The girls all took out their report cards and showed them to each other. Ami had straight A's as always. Rei had mainly B's and C's. Mina had A LOT of C's and few B's. Makoto's was the same as Mina's.

"Okay you held out long enough. Let's see how bad you did this time." Makoto replied. Usagi shook her head.

"The guys gotta show their too." The girl's turned to look at the guys behind them. They reluctantly showed theirs. Quatre's was like Ami's, Trowa was similar to Mina's. Duo was like Makoto's. Wufei's was in between Rei's and Ami's.

"Wow! This is so weird, everyone has a similar report card!"

"So onna what did you make?" Wufei stated.

Usagi got out her report card and showed it.

"OMG! THIS IS A DREAM! IT MUST BE A DREAM!" Rei yelled excitedly.

"Usa..you got STRAIGHT A'S!" Ami screamed.

Usagi nodded.

"I kept up my grades even after what happened...It's the only thing that I can keep my mind on."

A/N: End…or is it?


	8. Ch 8 Paradise's Tears

**Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover**

**TITLE: ANOTHER CHANCE**

I'm making most of this as I go along I also DO NOT own Gundam or Sailor Moon..Please say whether you hate it or like it or if it's soso...I'm also updating these chapters at different times..sometimes I just won't write and I'll update. If you see anything wrong please tell me!  
Here are the names I will use…  
Sailor Moon Usagi Tsukino  
Sailor Mars Rei Hino  
Sailor Mercury Ami Mizuno  
Sailor Venus Minako Aino  
Sailor Jupiter Makoto Kino  
Sailor Pluto Setsuna Meioh  
Sailor Neptune Michiru Kaioh  
Sailor Uranus Haraku Tenoh  
Sailor Saturn Hotaru Tomoe  
Chibi Moon Rini Tsukino  
Tuxedo Mask Mamrou Chiba

**----WARNING: Contains cursing!**

I don't know if I made this one long or not because I'm making it up as I go and when I see mistakes then I go back and update. **oh and this chap has the English names**!  
Here's Chapter 8!

**Chapter 8-Paradise's Tears **

Usagi was walking around the Peacecraft's lake. The mansion/school was on an island but had a relatively small lake in front of it and insidoor and outdoor gardens in the back. After the Romer Feller Foundation (did I spell that right?) attacked the school it was rebuilt from the original blueprints.

Usagi sighed, _'This place is so beautiful I never want to leave..But the Scouts and I have a mission.to protect the world from evil..but there isn't any evil here.So do we need to go back home or stay here? I'm so confused.'_

_"It's been three weeks since Rei and the others told me about Mamrou and Beryl and yet. I'm relieved I don't have to marry him anymore. I wonder why I feel this way.."_

Just then the wind started blowing harshly and Usagi put her arms in front of her face to protect herself. _'Something.or someone is here.'_

"Who's there?" Usagi yelled over the wind.

No one answered.

"I know your there so ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Princess Moon." No one called her "Princess Moon" except...Setsuna..Sailor Pluto..

"Sailor Pluto?"

"Yes."

Usagi put her arms down and saw it was Pluto and ran up to greet her.

"Pluto! I'm so glad you're here! I need to know if the Scouts and I should stay here in this dimension or go back home."

Sailor Pluto looked sad and sighed very heavily. as if to tell her some bad news.

"Setsuna?"

"Princess.I'm so sorry but Mamrou got past me and he and Beryl are in Time looking for you and the Silver Crystal. You and the Scouts can never return home. This is your home now."

"But what about our families!" Usagi screeched.

"I erased their memories and they do not remember you, no one does. You all have cease to exist in that time. It was the only way to keep you and your friends and families safe form Mamrou and Queen Beryl."

"Would they harm them. just to find me?"

"Yes. Without hesitation. When they go into your past time they will see no one knows you or the Scouts. So they will leave your home and family alone."

"We.can never go back? Even if we defeat them?"

"No."

"...I..see.."

"The other Scouts already know this. They knew what would happen if they came here. But I told them I would tell you."

Usagi nodded.

"Princess..I am sorry. But I must get back. I'm looking for Beryl and Mamrou. If I think they are in this time I will alert you and the Scouts. Farewell."

"Pluto wait!"

"Yes my Princess?"

"What about the other Scouts? The Outers?"

Pluto smiled.

"Do not worry. They remember you and will come to protect you if they think they have too. Right now they are protecting and guiding Hotaru and her father. They are also protecting your previous dimension from evil."

Usagi smiled back. "Good. I'm glad they can still be my friends."

Setsuna nodded and disappeared the same way she always does..by fading away.

Heero stared down at the page he started at over three hours ago. _'Dammit, why am I having so much trouble concentrating!'_

_'Maybe it's a certain odango hair girl that is keeping you'_ said the annoying truthful voice in his head. Heero growled silently and tried once again to re-read his book he checked out in the library. He was supposed to read it and give a book report on it in two weeks. He could finish it in less time but right now he couldn't even read the first page much less a chapter. Heero sighed and was about to get up and go look for Usagi when the object of his thoughts appeared from the woods. Serena didn't notice he was sitting on a bench until she was right beside him.

"Can I sit down?"

"Hn..."

Usagi smiled and sat right next to Heero. Heero on the other hand was staring at Serena. _'She's beautiful .wait a minute. I don't need this.. She or I will leave one day and we may never see each other again. there's no point in getting involved. But.. She is beautiful. She has a great smile too.'_ Mentally, Heero shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

Heeero looked questioningly at Usagi.

"You were shaking you head Heero..what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"WOW! Heero says something besides 'hn'! It's a miracle!" Usagi laughed while Heero glared at her, trying not to notice she also had a great laugh.

"Oh Heero I was only teasing you. Why so glum?"

Heero just shrugged his shoulders and looked out on the lake.

"Did you know our friends are going out? I think they might be...well..."

"Falling in love?" Heero suggested.

"Yeah."

"How do you feel that your only best friends will fall in love with the guys?"

"I feel that they should follow their hearts and I'll support the mall the way, right or wrong. Everyone needs someone and they deserve happiness wherever they get it. Don't you agree?"

Heero kept his thoughts to himself as he continued looking out on the lake.

"Well it's getting late..I'm going to bed Heero. Good night."

Heero nodded to Usagi as she got up and left.

In her dark dorm room Usagi made her way to her bed. Her friends rooms were close but the other five guys' rooms were right across their room. They did have rooms right next to each other but it changed. Usagi guessed it was Relena who changed it to satisfy the other girls in the school. Laying down Serena wondered what other surprises could possibly happen tomorrow.

"Beryl."

"Mamrou."

"I found out where Princess Serenity is hiding."

Beryl smiled. "Good we'll be there tomorrow."

Mamrou smiled back, "She won't escape this time. The only ones who are protecting her are 5 mortal men all who are 19 of age. Oh and the four scouts."

"The mortal men will be no problem but the Scouts will be."

"No. They won't.

"You have a plan my love?"

"Don't I always my dear?"

"Hmmmmm most times my dear Mamrou."

"I will tell you about my plan tomorrow."

Beryl smiled evilly, "Good."

Mamrou turned over on his back in their bed, "The Scouts will never know what hit them.."

A/N: Sorry it took awhile to get this out. Havign difficulties at home :D Ja ne!

Lady Lydia


	9. Ch 9 Attack The Sailor Scouts

**Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover**

**TITLE: ANOTHER CHANCE**

I'm making most of this as I go along I also DO NOT own Gundam or Sailor Moon..Please say whether you hate it or like it or if it's soso...I'm also updating these chapters at different times..sometimes I just won't write and I'll update. If you see anything wrong please tell me!  
Here are the names I will use…  
Sailor Moon Usagi Tsukino  
Sailor Mars Rei Hino  
Sailor Mercury Ami Mizuno  
Sailor Venus Minako Aino  
Sailor Jupiter Makoto Kino  
Sailor Pluto Setsuna Meioh  
Sailor Neptune Michiru Kaioh  
Sailor Uranus Haraku Tenoh  
Sailor Saturn Hotaru Tomoe  
Chibi Moon Rini Tsukino  
Tuxedo Mask Mamrou Chiba

**----WARNING: Contains cursing!**

A/N: I haven't written in awhile because I wanted to change two chapters...9 and 10. So here are the new chapters. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 9- Attack The Sailor Scouts? **

Usagi woke up around 7 A.M. with a feeling that something was going to happen. _'I'm just being paranoid. But I've always been right when it comes to instinct..I'll talk it over with the scouts.' _Serena thought. She put on a sleeveless shirt that said "Too Sweet For You" and black jeans and tennis shoes. She went to her friends room but they weren't there. So she was walking down the corridor to the gardens, where Rei told her the truth, when she ran into someone.

"S-Sorry about that Heero. I was deep in thoughts."

"Hn."

"Oh no not THIS again!"

"Hn." Heero smiled.

"Oh my god! Your smiling! Wait till I tell Duo."

"He and the others will be to busy."

"What do you mean?"

"They took your friends out to dinner and dancing."

"Your joking!"

"No."

"Wow. I didn't think Trowa or Wufei would take my friends anywhere."

"Rei cornered Wufei and Trowa followed to protect your friend."

"Wow. I hope they get together."

"Who?"

"Well Quatre and Ami, Rei and Wufei, Mina and Duo, and Trowa and Lita."

"Hn."

"Glad you agree."

"I didn't"

"Yes you did! You said 'Hn.' which means you agree!"

"Hn."

"See?"

Heero shook his head when he heard someone call out his name. Turning around he saw Relena Peacecraft.

"Relena."

"Heero. It's good to see you. I've-I've kind of missed you lately."

"Hn."

"You two know each other?" Usagi asked. She saw how Relena looked at Heero.

Relena...and Heero...

"Yes. Heero has saved my life even though he said he would kill me. Just never has." Relena smiled at Heero.

"Oh..I see. Well umm.You two need to catch up I guess..I'll just go...and waste time until my friends get back from their 'dates'."

"You don't have to g---" Heero started to say until Usagi turned on her heel and ran out of the building.

"Is she the one who will replace me Heero?"

"None of your business."

"Touche"

"Hn." Heero turned around to leave and go after Serena until he heard Relena's murmured comment, "You never went after me when I was upset..and your talking more then you used too...has she canged you that much more then I could?"

Heero shrugged and walked as fast as he could to find the girl he was supposed to protect.

"That was so much fun Quatre!" Ami stated.

Everyone smiled. Quatre has his arm around Ami's waste, Duo and Mina were as close as they could possibly be, Trowa was also holding Lita's hand, and Wufei had his arm around Rei's shoulders. The couples were as happy as could be until Rei spoke in the car on the way home.

"What will Usagi think?" Rei asked.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Minako asked.

"We told her we came for her. To protect her from Mamrou and Beryl. Now we have boyfriends. How do we know she won't feel betrayed again?"

"True.."Makoto said.

"She wouldn't do that." Ami stated.

"How do you know Ami?" Rei asked depressingly. She really cared about Wufei as the girls cared for their own guys. But they also had to protect Usagi. No matter what.

"Because she always told us to follow our hearts and we have. She'll be happy for us and we can still protect her when called for."

"Who are you protecting Usagi from?" Trowa asked quietly. The girls looked to the floor, knowing they had to tell them about being Sailor Scouts and what they were up against.

"Ami?" Quatre asked.

"Makoto?" Trowa asked.

"Rei?" Wufei asked.

"Minako?" Duo asked.

Ami was the first to speak up.

"It's time you all knew the truth. We're Sailor Scouts or Sailor Soldiers. Usagi is the Moon Princess and our leader and Sailor Moon. We're to protect her from all evil."

"So.What or who are you protecting her from now?" Duo asked.

"Mamrou and his mistress, Queen Beryl of the NeverWorld." Makoto replied.

"Who's Mamrou?" Trowa asked.

"He was her fiancée, and he was Tuxedo Mask, he helped us with fighting evil until recently. He was murdered by Queen Beryl, she replaced him with a fake Mamrou to try to either kill Sere or turn her heart evil...which we aren't sure of. When he knew Rei found them out he tried to kill her but she was only knocked out. He had a robot thingy take her place and when he knew Usagi was near he made it seem like 'Rei' and him were lovers. We suspected something was wrong when Rei didn't eat her favorite food, but while we were going along with his plan Usagi overheard how we were going to make 'Rei' our leader. She ran and Sailor Pluto put her in this time. We couldn't follow so we pretended that we were going to find her and take away the Silver Crystal, that's when we found the REAL Rei. We told Sailor Pluto what happened and she brought us here. We thought we killed Beryl, but she was only trapped in ice. Like a deep slumber. Now she and Mamrou are after Usagi." Mina said.

"and there's more Minako didn't tell you." Rei said, "First, the time we came from, we won't be able to return to because we would endanger our loved ones. Sailor Pluto erased everyone's memory of us so no one would remember who we are. Once Beryl and Mamrou see we aren't there they'll look everywhere for Usagi and the Silver Crystal, which is her main power. Which brings us to problem two. If Beryl and Darien get the Crystal, There is no hope for anyone. Evil will rule. Forever."

"Man."Duo said stunned.

"We have to tell you something Onna." Wufei said, "We were sent here to protect you."

"What?" All the girls said.

"Listen for a second Minako.." Duo said pleadingly. "We WERE sent here to protect you but from Tiger. an organization that wants war. We're trying to prevent that. We were told you had unbelievable powers so we came to protect you. On behalf of the guys and myself, You guys became more important then another mission. I promise to protect you and your friends."

"I do too Ami."

"Me too Rei."

"Same here Makoto."

The girls exchanged glances. "Okay we'll forgive you." Ami said. The girls nodded smiling.

"Wait until Usagi hears of this!" Minako said jumping up and down in the Minivan.

Never knowing something was waiting for them when they got home, the girls enjoyed the night with their boyfriends.

"Usako."

Usagi looked up from daydreaming, of seeing Heero and Relena a couple. "Who's there! Show your self or you'll regret it!"

"Look beside you.."

She did and there was a small box. She cautiously opened it and there inside it was a necklace.

"Who is this from?"

"It's a gift from me.."

"Who are you! Answer me!"

"Put it on and you'll see..You'll see the truth and the answers to your questions." The mysterious familiar voice said. When Serena did comply the voice demanded, "Did you know your friends will betray you to Beryl? They will give you up! If you put it on you'll see for yourself."

"they wouldn't do that!"

"Oh no? So that Rei girl didn't steal you love?"

"That-that was different! She said it was really a robot! And wasn't meant to be!"

Laughing the voice spoke gentler, "Do you actually believe that? If she cheated you as a friend maybe she was trying to get close to you to give you up to Beryl."

"How..do you know all of this?"

"Sailor Pluto sent me."

"...why didn't she come herself?"

"She found Beryl and Mamrou. She is investigating where they are."

Usagi took the necklace in her hands._ 'If it was from Setsuna, then maybe I should trust the voice. I can have some answers.'_ Sighing Usagi put the necklace on and immediately she felt a change. She felt something taking over her and she fought it mentally.

Laughing the man came forward. "You can't fight it now my Princess."

Right before the evil from the necklace took full control, she said his name..."Mamrou."

When the Scouts came home, they looked everywhere to tell Usagi about their boyfriends. But she was found no where. Finally they went outside and saw her sitting by the lake. She had no life in her eyes at all.

"Usagi? Hey you okay girl?" Makoto asked

"Yes. But you won't." Usagi said standing up. As she turned around the Scouts gasped. She had transformed into Sailor Moon except her outfit was different. Where the uniform used to be blue it was now black. The red ribbon on her chest was still there but the color was a purplish black color. And the tiara wasn't there. In it's place was a black crescent moon. And her heeled boots were also black.

"What happened to you!" Minako asked.

Sailor Moon just smirked. "A change. A change that will cost you your lives!" With that Sailo Moon waved her hand towards where the scouts where standing and the ground blew up from their feet. Groaning the girls got up.

"Sailor Moon we can't fight you!" Ami said.

"Then you'll be making it even easier for me to kill you!"

"Why are you attacking us? What did we do?" Rei demanded.

"Everything! You did everything! Mamrou showed me the truth! And I will destroy you all for your betrayal!" As she started to wave her hands something came up from behind her and tackled her to the ground holding her hands beside her an pinning her body down to the ground. Sailor Moon started kicking and screaming then slowly started to quiet down.

As the person who tackled her stood up the girls gasped.

"Heero Yui!" Makoto said

"Hn."

"Do you know what happened to her?" Ami asked

"I followed her outside and saw her put on a necklace. A man came out of the shadows and she nodded like she was taking orders. Then she walked off and I followed her to this lake. She transformed into this when she put on the necklace."

"And my powers have also improved."

Heero turned around just as Sailor Moon threw a punch but Heero dodged it.

"Hurry up and transform!" Heero yelled out as he kept dodging kicks and punches from Sailor Moon while delivering a few of his own.

"Mars Power"

"Venus Power"

"Mercury Power"

"Jupiter Power"

When the scouts transformed Heero stepped beside them with a cracked lip and a sore jaw. Sailor Moon got into a fighting stance with a bruise on her jaw, her knuckles bleeding, and another bruise on her arm.

"Come on Scouts! Let's see what you can do!"

The girls looked at each other while Ami typed on her mini-computer.

"The necklace! We need to get that off and the evil will leave her! But we have to hurry before the evil consumes her entire mind!" Sailor Mercury said.

Laughing Sailor Moon shook her head, "You'll never get close to me!" And with that she jumped in the air and threw a power ball at them. They all jumped out of the way and the place where they were standing turned to ice.

When Sailor Moon landed, four guys were waiting and started to attack her as well. The Scouts jumped in and started giving out their own attacks. When Sailor Moon jumped a few feet away to get her breath, the four girls and four guys surrounded her.

"Come on Sailor Moon. We don't want to fight you!" Sailor Mars said.

"Well you are now!"

When she got into fighting stance Heero came up from behind her but she heard him and turned around and tried to punch her. He side stepped and grabbed her by the waist.

"Get it off of her now!" He yelled to his comrades and their girls friends. Sailor Venus grabbed it and yanked it off just as Sailor Moon broke free of Heero's hold on her.

"You---You won't defeat me!" Sailor Moon said as she sunk to her knees holding her chest. A dark cloud started to drift from her body and she crumpled onto the ground and transformed back to regular Sailor Moon.

The dark shadow hissed evilly, "You may have made me leave her body but as long as I'm around, she'll be to weak to fight!"

"Then you must die." Trowa stated.

"You can't harm me mortal man!"

"No but we can!" Mina said

"We'll see how strong you are!" And the shadow charged at them and before anyone could move, it passed through all of them.

"Hey it didn't attack us!" Duo said.

"Ah but I did." The shadow said and suddenly black chains appeared on all the girls and guys hands and ankles. The shadow laughed as the chains led to it. The shadow pulled on the chains and floated up and threw them on the ground.

"I win Scouts! If you hurt me these chains are connected directly to you, so you'll be hurt as well!"

"Not yet, I haven't tried yet!" A voice said from the shadows. Everyone looked up and time stood still.

Sailor Moon walked weakly forward holding her arm that Heero had hit.

"YOU! Don't make me laugh! You can't defeat me as weak as you are!"

"Watch me!" Sailor Moon said as she took the Silver Crystal out and yelled, "Moon Crystal Power!" The light made the Shadow hold out its hands to protect itself and the chains on the group disappeared and the shadow was engulfed in the Crystal.

"Now Scouts! Attack it while it's defenses are down!"

"The Scouts nodded and attacked with everything they had.

The shadow screamed in pain as it disappeared. Sailor Moon de-transformed and fell to the ground weak from the fight.

A/N: I know this was REALLY REALLY REALLY LONG! Sorry. I didn't want to put it in another chapter. I'm using some of the old powers because I forgot the new ones. Sorry!


	10. Ch 10 Dreams,Broken Dreams,& A Nightmare

**Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover**

**TITLE: ANOTHER CHANCE**

I'm making most of this as I go along I also DO NOT own Gundam or Sailor Moon..Please say whether you hate it or like it or if it's soso...I'm also updating these chapters at different times..sometimes I just won't write and I'll update. If you see anything wrong please tell me!  
Here are the names I will use…  
Sailor Moon Usagi Tsukino  
Sailor Mars Rei Hino  
Sailor Mercury Ami Mizuno  
Sailor Venus Minako Aino  
Sailor Jupiter Makoto Kino  
Sailor Pluto Setsuna Meioh  
Sailor Neptune Michiru Kaioh  
Sailor Uranus Haraku Tenoh  
Sailor Saturn Hotaru Tomoe  
Chibi Moon Rini Tsukino  
Tuxedo Mask Mamrou Chiba

**----WARNING: Contains cursing!**

A/N: I haven't written in awhile because I wanted to change two chapters...9 and 10. So here are the new chapters. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 10- Dreams, Broken Dreams, and A Nightmare **

"Usagi? Usagi! Wake up!"

Usagi groaned and opened up her eyes a little then closed them.

"The lights are to bright.." She mumbled.

"okay. Now open up your eyes."

She slowly opened up her eyes and stared out to her four friends.

"What happened?" Usagi asked

"Mamrou." Rei said

Then it came flooding back. The voice, the necklace, seeing Mamrou as the evil took over her body, knowing in her mind she was fighting her friends, then the evil leaving her then her friends in trouble.

"We beat it?"

"Yes." Ami replied

"Good. now let me sleep."

"We can't!" Minako said

"Why?"

"We have great news!" Makoto said

"What?"

"We're going out!" Minako said happily.

"Well I knew you would. Let me guess. Ami and Quatre, Makoto and Trowa, Minako and Duo, Wufei and Rei. right?

"YUP!" All the girls chorused.

Usagi smiled. "Good, I'm glad you guys are happy."

"You aren't mad at us?" Rei asked hesitantly.

"No why should I be?"

"Because we said we came to protect you and here we are going out on dates while Mamrou and Berly are after you. Rei said.

"It's fine. I'm happy that you guys are happy. Now I bet that the impatient boyfriends are outside of my room waiting for you. So leave me alone and let me sleep!"

The girls nodded and left with smiles on thier faces.

"Heero?"

Heero looked up from thinking how his heart felt like it would stop when he realized he would have to fight Serena to get her back to normal.

"Relena."

"How.are you?"

"Hn..."

"I see. How's the girl..?"

"Usagi. Her name is Usagi. And she's fine."

"Usagi. Good. She'll be up in time for the two of you to continue dating until you leave again huh?"

"..What are you talking about?"

"You KNOW what I'm talking about! You can't sit here and look at me and pretend you don't have feelings for her! I see you always looking at her!"

"Your jealous?"

"Yes I am in fact. You used to love me."

"I CARED about you. Not loved. You ended it for another guy. I think since he dumped you, your coming after me now."

"N-No I'm not!"

"Then why do you care if I date Usagi?"

"I-I-I-.."

"I thought so. Here's a warning. Leave me alone. You left me. I won't forgive you. Yes I have feelings for Usagi but it's none of your business. I don't love you Relena."

".love you Relena." Usagi heard this and turned around. She couldn't go back to sleep knowing she had attacked the people she loved, so she was exploring the new school she and her friends were at, she still got hopelessly lost.  
So it was true. Heero cared for Relena. Not her. Even though they studied together, they explored some of the school/castle together..they shared lunches with each other and shared memories too..he even helped her beat the evil Darien sent last night..he cared for Relena Dorlin/Peacecraft. Not her. Nothing ever hurt so much. But why would it hurt? He never showed interest in her. But it still hurt.

_'Oh no! Don't tell me I'm falling in love again! Please not again!...What if I am though? He doesn't care for me much less love me..but it'll hurt me..he'll hurt me..'_

Blinded by tears Usagi didn't see Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei standing in the hallway talking about where to take their girlfriends next when Usagi ran into Duo.

"S-S-Sorry Duo. Excuse me."

"Wonder what's wrong with her?" Quatre said.

"She was crying."Trowa stated. Then at the sound of footsteps the guys looked up to Heero Yui.

"Have you seen Usagi?"

"Yea. Why? What did you say to her?" Duo said getting angry now.  
"Nothing. I just went to her dorm. She isn't there. Where is she?" Heero said more dangerously softer now. He was getting worried about the girl he wanted to talk too.

"Don't know." Duo said and walked off. All the guys except Trowa left after Duo.

"Heero, Usagi was crying. I assume the guys will be looking for her, whatever you might have said or what she might have overheard hurt her." and with that Trowa walked off.

"Mamrou! why didn't you attack her while she was alone!" Queen Beryl asked when she heard that he didn't go after the Princess when she left.

"Because, Patience is the key. Then we'll get what we've always wanted."

"The Crystal and absolute control."

"Exactly. Only..."

"Only what?"

"I need the gem that has your lifeline."

"Why! Without it I can die!"

"I know but I have a plan. I'll go to the Scouts say that I remembered being good and that I killed you and while gaining their trust and when I'm alone with the Princess, I'll grab her."

"You mean the Crystal."

"We have to grab her in order to get the Crystal my dear."

"..Well...why do you need my Gem?"

"It'll be proof I killed you."

"Oh..Okay." She took the Gem that was on her wrist and handed it to Mamrou. He smiled at her and turned around.

"There's one more thing Beryl.."

"What?"

"You were right."

"About what my love?"

"It was you lifeline. Without it, you can die like a mortal."

"Mam---" Beryl was cut off as Mamrou turned around and shoved his sword into her stomach. As blood poured out of her stomach, Beryl looked at Mamrou with shock and surprise.

"Wh-Why?" Beryl sunk to the floor

"Because I love Usagi but after you cloned the real me, I remembered that in the past I truly loved the Princess, but another man won her heart before me.I can't let ANYONE touch her. She's MINE! And with your Gem, I'll control the Neverworld and the Darkness power. And when I have her at my side, I'll kill those Sailor Scouts and their boy-toys."

"Yo-yo-you can't."

"I will. And did."

But Beryl didn't hear him. She was dead.

A/N: I LOVE twists in stories! So what do you think of my pairing? Vote if you would like different pairing and I'll take them into consideration. I may do some of the couplings you want. Ja Ne for the reviews!


	11. Ch11A Broken Heart Plus Evil EqualsChaos

**Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover**

**TITLE: ANOTHER CHANCE**

  
Here are the names I will use…  
Sailor Moon Usagi Tsukino  
Sailor Mars Rei Hino  
Sailor Mercury Ami Mizuno  
Sailor Venus Minako Aino  
Sailor Jupiter Makoto Kino  
Sailor Pluto Setsuna Meioh  
Sailor Neptune Michiru Kaioh  
Sailor Uranus Haraku Tenoh  
Sailor Saturn Hotaru Tomoe  
Chibi Moon Rini Tsukino  
Tuxedo Mask Mamrou Chiba

**So without further a due here's the fanfic..**

**----WARNING: Contains cursing!**

A/N: Okay here's another chap…..For now I will be using JAP NAMES!  
I just can't decide (hehe…I love being evil!)  
Heres the Chap!"

**Chapter 11 – A Broken Heart Plus Evil Equals Chaos **

Heero walked down the corridor in the direction Trowa had pointed to him. _'Where is Usagi? I wonder what she heard.'  
_Heero continued walking down the hallways and going through the doors until he heard something. Being very quiet he heard talking and when he turned around the corner he could see Usagi talking to man. As Heero got closer, he could see that it wasn't a friendly conversation.

"Usa….I didn't die, it's really me. What can I do to make you believe me?" Mamrou asked helplessly.  
Usagi kept on her guard watching him with narrowed eyes. "My friends told me you died and that there was a fake Mamrou around. How do I not know your him?"  
"Because if it was him, he would be fighting you now."  
Usagi thought for a moment. She really wanted Mamrou to be alive, but if there was another Mamrou, how can she tell? Maybe this Mamrou was the REAL one….  
"Usako…"

Heero realized that this Mamrou was the same one who gave Usagi the necklace. He quickly got to where the two were talking and got ready to fight.  
"Why are you here?"  
Usagi looked up from the familiar voice to see Heero standing next to her….it reminded her of Rei's vision.  
Mamrou looked coldly at the intruder. 'So this is the man that is supposed to steal Usako from me? Humph, we'll just see how strong he really is.'  
"I am Mamrou. I am Usako's fiancée. Her friends thought Queen Beryl had killed me, but I escaped. Now I am trying to prove that I am the real Mamrou to Usako."  
"If you are the real Mamrou, then how did you get here?"  
"I don't think I can tell you that."  
Heero narrowed his eyes and steeped closer to Usagi.  
"Then you must be the fake Mamrou."  
Mamrou looked at Usagi and could see she didn't believe him. He needed to bide his time, for now he would need to back off and come back when she is alone again.  
"Okay, I will leave until you see that I am the true Mamrou. Good bye for now Usako."  
With that, Mamrou left the two alone.  
**((A/N: Usagi and Mamrou were talking by the door of the castle.))  
**Usagi let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.  
"I need to go tell the girl's this."  
"Was he really your fiancée?" Heero asked as Usagi walked away.  
Usagi turned around and looked at Heero.  
"Why does it matter to you?"  
"I need to know because I am to protect you."  
"Is that all Heero?"  
Heero remained silent and Usagi smiled sadly.  
"I know you don't care about me. That's okay. But my personal life isn't any of your business."  
With that Usagi walked away, leaving Heero to follow her shadow.

'_Damn, I can't believe this! My heart is so confused…I want Mamrou to be alive because I don't want him to die for me, yet, I feel like my love for him wasn't true love. Oh, what do I do!'_  
When Usagi got to the girl's rooms she walked in. Each of her friends were sitting next to or sitting in the lap of their boyfriend.  
Usagi cleared her throat to get their attention.  
"Hey guys, can I talk to the girls alone?"  
"The guys looked at each other and got up and smiling at Usagi waited outside the door.  
"What's wrong Usagi?" Ami asked  
"Yeah you looked like you saw a ghost!" Mina said.  
"I think I did." Usagi said.  
Rei got up and walked Usagi to where they were sitting, and making her sit down Rei said gently, "Usa, just start at the beginning."  
Taking a deep breath Usagi started.  
"I couldn't go back to sleep after you guys left. I remembered how I attacked you all and I couldn't sleep. So I was walking around when I heard Heero…" Usagi remembered the pain…she didn't want her friends to know it. But how can she say that's how she ended up talking to Mamrou?  
"Usa, what's wrong? What did you hear?" Lita asked.  
Usagi looked uncomfortable….she really didn't want her friends to worry more over her.  
"It was about Heero wasn't it?" Rei asked carefully.  
Usagi looked up surprised….How would they know…?  
"Usagi it really isn't much of a secret. We know you care for him." Mina said smiling.  
Usagi smiled. "Well I just heard Heero telling Relena he loved her, so I thought they should be alone and I walked the other way. I ran into Mamrou. He said he was the real Mamrou, he called me 'Usako', my nickname Mamrou called me. He said he escaped before Queen Beryl could kill him. Heero came over and asked him how he got here, but he wouldn't answer. Then he left."  
The four girls looked angry and shocked at this news.  
"Usa, Mamrou is dead. I saw him die. The only Mamrou alive is the fake one." Rei said.  
"But how does he know about Usagi and Mamrou's affections? Like the name Mamrou always called her?" Mina asked.  
"Rei, you said Queen Beryl cloned Mamrou right? Well maybe the clone has all the memories that Mamrou had. He remembers everything that happened between Mamrou and Usagi. He may even have the same feelings as the real Mamrou had." Ami said.  
"So we need to be extra cautious with this enemy. He knows all of our powers and our weaknesses." Lita said.  
The girls nodded.  
"Usagi, please, don't go anywhere alone again." Rei said.  
"Why?"  
"Because he is trying to kidnap you. Queen Beryl wants your heart to have hatred and anger in it so the Silver Crystal will turn evil. Then she will kill you for it. But this Mamrou may still care for you and want you back. Either way, both of them are still evil." Ami said.  
Usagi looked sad and nodded….she would make sure she stayed in her room or was with someone…If only her heart was as easily controlled….

A/N…so what yah think?  
May take awhile for the next chap….trying to take my college summer classes….


	12. Ch 12 Midnight Encounters

**Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover**

**TITLE: ANOTHER CHANCE**

  
Here are the names I will use…  
Sailor Moon Usagi Tsukino  
Sailor Mars Rei Hino  
Sailor Mercury Ami Mizuno  
Sailor Venus Minako Aino  
Sailor Jupiter Makoto Kino  
Sailor Pluto Setsuna Meioh  
Sailor Neptune Michiru Kaioh  
Sailor Uranus Haraku Tenoh  
Sailor Saturn Hotaru Tomoe  
Chibi Moon Chibi Usa  
Tuxedo Mask Mamrou Chiba

**So without further a due here's the fanfic..**

A/N: I had to delete my fanfic and today I called out of work (I know it's not "responsible") So I am working on my next few chapters….Hope you like this one..

Chapter 12: Midnight Encounters

Usagi laid in bed, her face to the window. The moon was shadowed by dark clouds. Not even the usual cheery stars were out tonight.  
_It's like a vision. The moon is covered with darkness, as is my mind and heart. Is Mamrou alive or is the fake Mamrou the one that accosted me? Do I care for Mamrou still or is it now Heero whom my heart yearns for? But Heero loves Ms. Relena doesn't he? I heard him say the words.  
_Usagi closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Things were getting so complicated. She had asked Setsuna to take her somewhere where the scouts wouldn't find her, now, not only are they with her, but she finds that her love, wasn't her true love. Why couldn't things go smoothly? She always knew in her heart that Mamrou loved her, but her heart yearned for something else. She could never figure that 'something else' out so she stayed with Mamrou, thinking everything would be okay. They would get married, she would become the Queen, he the King, and they would have a moon child with pink hair…  
_Oh my God! Chibi! What will happen to her now that Mamrou is dead and I am now in another world? I have to talk to Setsuna!  
_Getting out of bed, Usagi carefully put on jeans, her pinkish white tank top would be fine, she was just going to the gardens to talk to Setsuna. Usagi walked past Makoto's sleeping form slumped on the lazy boy chair. The scouts had started guarding her everywhere that the guys couldn't; shower, bedroom, girls locker when they played sports, etc. After what Usagi heard from Heero and Relena, she couldn't stay in the same dorm anymore, so she moved with Makoto, whose room was next to Heero's and Trowa moved in with Heero.  
Usagi crept through the dark hallways, shadows playing tricks on her mind. Finally, she reached the wooden door that led outside. She put her hand o nthe handle and right before pushing it open, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Someone slammed their hand on the door, closing it. Gasping in fear, Usagi turned around.

Heero had been in a foul mood. Usagi was HIS responsibility to protect. Isntead, after the confrontation of Mamrou, she moved in the dorm with her friend Makoto, and he was stuck with Trowa. His mission was to be near Usagi and instead, it felt like she was doing everything she could to elude him. This was a school-like structure, so when they had lunch, she would purposely sit in between her friend's or their boyfriends. Dr. J made it to where they all had classes together, and she sued to sit next to him, every time he entered the classroom she was already sitting next to people. When he tried to walk her to her classes, she would (quickly) walk beside her friends or one of his friends. It was getting annoying, he could never talk to her and find out what he did to make her so wary of him. Her eyes were guarded, even though there was no fear in them. Somehow there seemed to be a wall between them. Usagi always would tease him and try to make him "smile." Now she couldn't get far enough from him.  
He couldn't sleep knowing she was in danger, and he wasn't at her side like he was supposed to be. Trowa was reading a book. He looked asleep but Heero knew that Trowa was just waiting until Heero couldn't stand it anymore and went to talk to Usagi.  
Heero had had enough. Even if Trowa told the others about this, he didn't care, he NEEDED to talk to Usagi.   
Getting out of bed, he put on his favorite green shirt and got his pistol out from under his pillow.  
"Going to see her?" Trowa asked.  
"Hn…"  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Good luck."  
Herro walked out of his room and looked up to hearing the door click. It wasn't his door, but Usagi's and Makoto's door. Closing the door to his dorm, he quickly got to the other side of the wall where darkness would cover him. He stayed silent as the person came out of the room. Heero almost gave himself away when he saw it was none other then Usagi. She looked like she was sneaking somewhere, but why? She started walking towards the garden.  
_Typical, she does love the garden though. But why is she out so late? Where's Makoto? I thought she was watching over Usagi tonight.  
_Heero silently followed her down the dark hallway, and when she stopped at the door, he again slid against the dark wall. Just then, something caught his eye and his gut told him someone was here. Before he could get to Usagi, a man with dark hair appeared out of nowhere and slammed his hand against the door and cornered Usagi.

Usagi turned around and was face to face with Mamrou, again.  
"I found you Usako."  
"Ma-Mamrou…"  
"Usako, it's me, you have to see that now."  
Scared, Usagi tried to play it cool, until she could get herself out of this.  
"Mamrou, do you have any proof it's really you?"  
"Yes." Taking out the gem he got from Beryl he held it to her.  
"This is Beryl's lifeline. She gave it to me then I killed her. She won't harm you anymore my Usako."  
Gasping Usagi felt her heart stop. Mamrou wouldn't resort to that to get rid of enemies. What did Beryl create? Pressing herself against the wooden door she tried to slow her heart down, she could get out of this.  
"Mamrou, you….you killed….Beryl…for me?"  
"Yes Usako. All for you. Now come with me my love and be mine forever." Mamrou was leaning in to kiss her lips and Usako closed her eyes, she didn't want this…..fake to kiss her…her mind screamed for someone to help.

Heero stayed hidden long enough. He wasn't about to let that monster touch Usagi. Coming out of the shadows he cocked his gun and aimed it at Mamrou's back.  
"Touch her, and you won't have an easy death." Heero stated in the coldest voice he had.  
Usagi opened her eyes and they filled with relief at the sight of Heero. Amrou just laughs and turned a little to face Heero, with a sneer and a smug grin he looked Heero up and down.  
"I've known you were there since you left your dorm and followed Usako here. Why did you come out now? Not later?" turning to Usagi's shocked face, he msield gently and caressed her cheek.  
"Usako, see? These people only want to use your powers. I love you. I always have and always will. I will make you see that." Reaching down he quickly kissed her cheek and disappeared before Heero could shoot him. Going to stand next to her, he looked her up and down to make sure that Mamrou hadn't harm her.  
"Did he hurt you?"  
"Why do you care Heero?" Choking back sobs Usagi pushed past him to go back ot her dorm, Setsuna forgotten. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her to face him. But she still refused to look up to him, putting his fingers underneath her chin, he made her look at him. Seeing the tears in her eyes and the hurt and pain that filled them with her tears, his heart twisted in pain. Did he do this to her? God, he was worse then that Mamrou. Pulling her against him he held her there. Closing his eyes he inhaled her hair scent.  
_She smells like flowers and rain. How did I hurt her so much? I'm no better then that Mamrou! She doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve all this hurt and pain. She doesn't deserver be caged like she did something wrong. She deserves to be loved and be free to fly like an angel.  
_"I'm sorry Usagi."  
Shocked, Usagi looked into his eyes. Did he just say "sorry"? She was shocked when he grabbed her, even more amazed he hugged her, now he's apologizing?  
"I don't know what I have done to hurt you so much Usagi. But I'm sorry. I don't want you to be hurt because of me. I promise to protect you from that clone."  
Smiling, Usagi wiped her tears away and smiled into his eyes.  
"I'm okay. Thank you Heero."  
Heero stared into her deep blue eyes. There was still pain, but her eyes weren't as wary or as guarded as before. The small dim lights that lit the hallway path illuminated her soft face and he noticed that she was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink and white mixed tank top.  
Taking her hand, he led her back to her room.

A/N: Whew………I had writers block when I started lol…Hope you enjoyed. It will get more graphic as we move on. Just be patient with me :-p _  
_


End file.
